talesofarcadiafandomcom-20200222-history
Gatto
Gatto is a minor antagonist of Trollhunters. He is a Mountain Troll who lives in Ojos del Salado at Argentina, inside a volcano where his keep resides and a member of the Troll Tribunal, until Gunmar finally reveals himself to the trolls. History Trollhunters (Part One) After learning that Gatto possessed the Birthstone of Gunmar, Jim, Toby, Claire, Blinky, and AAARRRGGHH!!! go to get it. When the group first meet Gatto, he gives them a challenging riddle to determine if they get what they came for, or if he gets to eat them. The riddle is, “What begins but has no end, and ends all that begins?” Claire correctly answers that it is "Death", Gatto remarked no one has surpassed his challenge and lived to tell about it. As Volcanic Trolls surround them, Blinky realizes that Gatto was never going to honor his end of the bargain and that the gigantic troll hoards treasure to lure others into his belly; Gatto shamelessly says a mountain needs to eat. He proceeds to devour Toby and Blinky while his henchmen chase after the others. However, both managed to find the Birthstone in his stomach and gave him indigestion with tacos in order to escape via his "backdoor". Later, Jim (sans his amulet) comes before Gatto and demands the Kairosect. Amused by the demand and still bitter about being fed tacos after the last time they confronted each other, Gatto demanded a reason to let him live. The Trollhunter dared him to answer his riddle, "What do you call cheese that isn't yours?" Though Gatto correctly answers, "Nacho cheese", Jim then summons the other Trollhunters, who appear through a portal conjured by Claire's Shadow Staff, before entering Gatto's mouth. Annoyed that he's being burgled again, Gatto orders his trolls into his belly to stop them. However, they were unable to stop the Trollhunters from obtaining the Kairosect and feeding Gatto a burrito more spicier than the last. As the Trollhunters flee, Gatto curses Jim. Trollhunters (Part Two) Gatto is shown as a member of the Troll Tribunal. He attends the meeting using a projection of his face made of floating rocks. He is one of the Tribunal members that voted for the Killahead Bridge to be hidden away indefinitely. When Jim was later on trial by the Tribunal for treason, as Queen Usurna forced Toby to be Jim's attorney in accordance with troll law, Toby tried to get Gatto removed from the jury due to his biased stance against Jim, but was denied. After Jim was sentenced to the Deep, Usurna then revealed herself to be in league with Gunmar, prompting Gatto to release control of his construct form to flee the Gumm-Gumm king. Trollhunters (Part Three) Blinky and AAARRRGGHH!!! arrive at Ojos del Salado to recruit the Volcanic Trolls for their battle against Gunmar and Morgana. Gatto refuses to help, despite Blinky’s warnings that the entire world will be destroyed, including his own home. While Gatto was surprised at first to learn that Merlin has indeed returned, he still believes that the world is doomed anyway, even if the wizard's back to wage an inevitable war. Physical Appearance Gatto is basically a humongous troll made out of volcanic rocks. His insides/stomach are filled with treasure he had hoarded over time (though somehow the treasures remain intact, possibly proving that troll organs are different than human organs). Whenever he is outside of his volcano body, his mouth and eyes float as he is capable of projecting a smaller, floating form of his face. Personality Gatto is a mean, selfish, and unpleasant being; he accumulates treasures only to attract others and devour them. He is capable of devouring his own subordinates without reason, even if they solve his riddles fair and square. Powers & Abilities Powers Abilities Weaknesses * Direct Sunlight: Like all trolls, Gatto is highly vulnerable to sunlight and will burn him to stone through physical contact. He hides inside a volcano to protect himself from sunlight. * Immense Size: Due to his large structure, Gatto is visibly very slow as he was unable to catch or even chase after the Trollhunters. It is possible he cannot even move without his projection form. * Toby's Spicy Food: When Gatto is fed Toby's diablo maximus tacos/burritos, he develops a massive diarrhea and will spew lava in the form of the most unpleasant matter. Relationships Jim Lake Jr. Gatto hates Jim with a burning passion, even falsely accusing him as the changeling working for Gunmar, which doesn’t even make sense, since the amulet wouldn’t have chosen a changeling to be a Trollhunter. Blinky Galadrigal Gatto hates Blinky, to the point where he allied himself with Gunmar and attempted to turn him over. Claire Nuñez Gatto hates Claire because she solved his riddle. Toby Domzalski Gatto has come to hold a grudge against Toby with him constantly throw food (especially very spicy food) in his stomach that cause a large amount of turmoil in his stomach. AAARRRGGHH!!! Like with Blinky, Gatto hates AAARRRGGHH!!!, possibly because they are part of team Trollhunters. Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia * Although Gatto is not necessarily a full villain, he's actually an anti-villain. He's not affiliated with Gunmar in any sort of way nor has any intentions of world conquest. However, the fact that he's willing to let the world fall into chaos, eat his own people plus visitors, make up slanderous accusations, and even run away from Gunmar's mere presence makes him despicable enough (maybe almost as bad as Queen Usurna). ** However, in Part Three, he implies that he was willing to ally himself with Gunmar out of mere spite towards the Trollhunters, due to his selfish nature. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Trollhunters Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Males Category:Trolls Category:Alive